MySims Spiral
MySims Spiral is an upcoming game for the Wii U. It considered the true sequel to MySims by the developers. Unlike past installments, the game play goes into a "spiral" and takes elements from the MySims game like building houses, constructing objects, and doing whatever you feel like. It has plenty of new features and upgraded ones as well. Story Your character arrives in the town in which was in the first game, however, after the original character had left for five years, things began to tear apart again by the evil monster who lurked in the caves. The weary mayor shows you how to build your house (unlike the first game, this spot is not limited, you can move your house and workshop or build it anywhere you want.) and workshop. The mayor also tells you how to construct objects. She then asks you for a couple of simple tasks (building a well and a post office). Afterwards, you are told to help Violet and Poppy, who have been fighting for the past five years. After reaching the final area, Fortunite Fortress, it is revealed that you brought the monsters along. An reformed Evelyn tries to stop from corrupting this place, but with your friends, you fight her off, causing it to crash into the main town. Game Play In addition to building houses, constructing objects, and planting trees, there is now combat. By swinging the Wii U tablet, you can use your sword (that you constructed) and lead other MySim townies (Best Friends only) into battle. You can also use a plane to get to places faster, and that uses the Wii U tablet to turn the direction you need to go. The camera is now completely free roam instead of being in one spot, so now you can see monsters in trees and other secrets. You can now also plant flowers and trees inside, as well as cutting down any tree. Cutting down trees can actually give you space to build another building. There is also more to relationships, as well as moving in with someone and having house parties. There is now a clothes creator as well. Picking from five templates, you can design your own dress, t-shirt, or armor pixel by pixel. Characters There are several characters in this game, each with their own category. They can be in two of these categories, so their stats may be completely different from others in their group. For information about what Star Level they appear at, please see MySims Spiral/ Character Portal. Fun Sims These characters are more willing to go to house parties and go into battle, although their stats for battle are low. TBA Geeky Sims These guys will actually upgrade your tools and plane when you get to the next star level. They also have good stats for battle. TBA Cute Sims These are the hardest to get into battle, but they have amazing stats and godlike powers. TBA Studious Sims These guys are the hardest convince into house parties and second hardest to convince to go into battle. They give out new tools at the next star level, as well as new parts. TBA Tasty Sims These food-loving critics are some of the strongest in battle, and love going to house parties. TBA Spooky Sims These characters are some of the strangest. If invited to a house party, they simply wait for it to be over. In battle, they have magical powers to heal and attack from afar. TBA Lazy Sims These new characters love house parties, but hate battles. They simply hate fighting, and will slow you down. They offer new blueprints, and often their house are messy. TBA Working Sims These new characters have better things to do than house parties, but have some good stats in battle, and if you need a tree cut down (only at friend level) or an object constructed (only at Best Friend level, and only twice a star level) they will do it for you. TBA Music Sims These are the music lovers. They will be the DJ at house parties, and will play as the marching band in battles. They also play requests (via SD card with music files). TBA Creatures/Monsters The monsters you meet only want to destroy you by rectangular limb by limb, and then cook you as dinner. Although this cannot happen in the real game (Cassandra the Ghost will take you away to her abandoned cottage if you loose all of your health) you still must fight them off to save the town. They cannot attack buildings you've built due to a force-field, but they can kidnap members of your town. Creatures walking around can be tamed to fight off these monsters and can save kidnappings from taking place. They can also live in houses as pets. They have the same categories as monsters. Fire These monsters/creatures use the power of fire. Mostly found in desert places. Monsters: TBA Creatures: TBA Ice These monsters/creatures use the power of ice to kidnap people and have a nasty frostbite attack. Mostly found in frozen places, but some have been seen in space... Monsters: TBA Creatures: TBA Acid These monsters/creatures can leave pits of acid, which disappear after a couple of days. Monsters: TBA Creatures: TBA Technological These monsters/creatures have robotic limbs and gunfire. Monsters: TBA Creatures: TBA Areas The areas you can settle developments at. These areas have different monsters and creatures lurking around, and some have environmental hazards. There twelve spots to build a building in each area. Main Town These where most players start the game. The town hall and hotel are located here, and there are rarely monsters to fight. Forest More monsters are located here, but there are many caves and trees to get materials at. Cassandra seems to live here as well. Desert The desert is almost completely covered with sand after a huge sand storm. Using water, you can wipe away most of the sand, and open some new areas... Robotic Gardens The robotic garden is rusted and is filled with glitches. With a little bit of oil, this place could be habitable. Spooksvile A small district that is filled bats and creepy crawlies. There are several giant pumpkin monsters who block some of the streets, and can only be defeated with some high tech knives. Fortunite Fortress A crystal like world that hovers over the town. It was peaceful till you came... Category:Games